Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $4$ and $x$ and add $9$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-1$ and the product of $-9$ and that expression.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $4$ and $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What does adding $9$ to $4x$ do? $4x$ $ + 9$ What is the quantity of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (4x + 9) = \color{orange}{-9(4x+9)}$ What is the sum of $-1$ and $\color{orange}{-9(4x+9)}$ $-9(4x+9)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(4x+9)-1$.